The Intervention
by Longbourn22
Summary: Hotch and Emily have it bad for each other but either won't take the step, so it's up to Garcia, JJ and Strauss to help them out.  Did I say Strauss? Anything can happen! Written for MummaCass.
1. Chapter 1

A prompt from MummaCass! And it involved Section Chief Strauss! Hotch and Emily had been ogling at each other but had not done anything. Tensions were high, so it was up to Garcia, JJ and Strauss to help them cool their jets! Did I say Strauss? Gads!

What to do? What to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds the series.

A great big thank you to HGRHfan35 for her beta skills! Thank you!

Enjoy!

…

The Intervention

Part 1

.

It was unit evaluation time. Section Chief Erin Strauss was required to accompany the units under her supervision on the field.

The first unit was the BAU Alpha Team. SSAIC Aaron Hotchner's team.

Strauss drew a breath; of all teams she had to evaluate first, it had to be Agent Hotchner's team.

She believed someone somewhere had a voodoo doll in her likeness and dug deep into that doll to punish her.

It wasn't that she hated him and his team. No, in truth she was envious.

Yeah, read it again; envy.

Why?

They were damn good at what they did. They adhered to the rules and regulations the closest amongst other units. They caused the least trouble as far as policy violations and their conducts when out of town.

She should be proud of them, if anything but it was partly the fact that Dave Rossi reminded her of it whenever he saw her.

Other units? She felt heat rising up as she thought of the responsibilities of them; fraternization rules being violated time and time again, sexual harassment complaints almost every day and the careless attitudes towards leadership and their devil-may-care use of weapons firing whenever it suited them whether it was necessary or not.

That was what she had to deal with everyday when she arrived to work.

All except Hotchner's team; one word to describe them? Impeccable.

But new policies in place with the incoming new Director of the Bureau required field evaluations.

She thought it was a great idea especially with those units/teams she had to deal with on the daily basis.

The current case for Hotchner's team took them to Toledo, Ohio. Two couples found dead. Two couples were reported missing the day before. When a third couple found with similar method of murder from another state, they didn't hesitate to call for the FBI.

Hotch was less than thrilled when Chief Strauss came with them. Again, he couldn't help but feel that he was under scrutiny even though he was assured that he and his team were cleared.

Of course she explained to him about the new requirement of out of town evaluation and he understood but it didn't appease him at all.

Especially at this moment; he was having some kind of personal crisis.

The crisis was Emily Prentiss.

He didn't know when or how it happened but he felt that something had been whispering into his head, telling him to look at Prentiss closely and hard.

He figured he had been lonely; it had been quite a few years since he had been with someone. It was right before Haley left him taking Jack, when he came back from the Milwaukee case, when he was suspended from his job.

But he had not let the fact that he was alone all that time affected him. Why now?

Prentiss had been with the team over six years, why now?

Granted, he had noticed she was a knockout as every where they went; she was hit on by men.

At that time, it didn't bother him; in fact he even exploited her looks several times when he or Dave had her accompanied them on interviews with men.

Sex appeal worked.

And now, it was working on him.

He tried hard to not let her bother him. He tried hard to not look or stare at her everyday but it was impossible. They worked closely together every day.

They spent more hours together at work than off-duty.

Something was bound to happen.

Mindful of the fraternization rules, he fought hard to adhere to those policies.

Alas, he was only human. A healthy male with healthy manly needs.

She was damn attractive and many times, he felt a certain vibe from her, that she was attracted to him as well.

But he was not one to willingly hit on her, just in case he was wrong about her feelings for her.

Yeah, if he were to blurt out and she was not, that would put their professionalism at risk; it would sever their work relationship.

No, he had to be sure before he took the risk.

He knew that he stared at her a lot and he was careful to not let that happen around his team. It was hard work to concentrate on work and keeping his personal feelings exposed.

Working on cases like these put extra stress on him and his vulnerability would be weakened. He couldn't have Strauss see him at this weaken state.

_Great!_ He mumbled, _as if I don't have enough on my plate._

"What did you say, Hotch?" Emily asked.

Hotch quickly glanced at her who was sitting next to him in the jet; did he said that aloud?

"Um, nothing. Just going through the files and making sure Strauss can't find fault at anything."

Emily snorted, "I hear that. Having her babysitting us is not going to make this case easier. Remember Milwaukee?"

Hotch nodded. Strauss was out of her league there but when he and Emily arrived, he tried to help Strauss as much as he could, trying to make her presence as smoothly as possible even though he wanted to throw her into the nearest dumpster.

He tried to concentrate on the files, memorizing certain key facts but he could feel her body heat.

It was not unpleasant; in fact it was downright enticing. The feelings of ripping her clothes off and ravishing her that moment was forefront in his mind. He had several scenarios playing in his mind about how he could have his way with her.

No sex, no sex, no sex…he tried to put that mantra in front of his fantasies. But his alter-ego laughed at him as he dipped his head in between her legs. Emily had her eyes closed as he tasted her, pleasured her and …

"Hotch!" Emily whispered.

Jarring from that fantasy, he glared at her, "What?"

"You were dozing off and Strauss is staring over here!" She whispered to him again.

Glancing up, he saw Strauss was looking at her work but Garcia and JJ were spotting twin grins as they hurriedly looked away.

Frowning at them, he wondered what they were smiling about; the presence of Strauss, even though she was sitting behind them, could wipe the sunshine away wherever she went.

_Didn't those two get the memo on that?_ Hotch shook his head as he resumed his work, trying to imagine Emily as another male agent.

"God! I wish those two gossips would stop staring over here!" Emily mumbled to herself.

She had been trying to concentrate on her work but the presence of her most secretive fantasy man was sitting next to her was just too distracting!

Actually he had been doing it a lot lately. At first, she thought of nothing about it; it was just another seat, one that Reid, Derek, Dave, JJ or even Garcia, could have taken. Not only that, he had her partnered with him as well when they were in the field.

If she didn't know any better, she thought he might begin to feel something for her!

Yeah right! Keep dreaming, Emily! She chastised herself. The only way he got close to her would be only in her dreams.

Oh, those dreams! She was having a lot of them lately; starring herself and a very naked and dimpled grinning Hotch. And she couldn't get enough of looking at him, running her hands over him, from his chest to his member. And what a manhood he had! It fitted in her tight and perfectly. Oh, did she mention he was insatiable?

God! The man was a walking sex machine! His stamina was incredible and he had told her huskily that he could never get enough of her as he kissed her deeply, his hands roaming freely all over her. And what he could do to her down there? There ought to be a law against it!

She almost moaned aloud when she imagined his tongue tasting her!

"Prentiss?"

She shook her head slightly, surprised that she was actually having a fantasy about him when he was sitting so closely to her.

Closely…wait a minute, since when did he started to lean against her, arm on arm? Not that it was unpleasant; in fact the heat he was emanating was intoxicating. She was having a very hard time concentrating!

"Prentiss." Hotch called to her softly; everyone was reviewing their files. The cabin was quiet except the outside jet engine humming throughout.

"What?" She replied.

"Why are Garcia and JJ grinning about every time they looked over here? Is one of us having some sort of wardrobe malfunction?"

Emily glanced over to the two and saw their grins even though they were not looking at them.

She looked down at her shirt, making sure the necessary buttons were fastened. Yep, they were; her girls were not hanging out or dangerously so, they were tucked in snugly within her one sinful indulgence; lacy bras.

Hotch almost bugged out when he followed her gaze to her chest, her hands checking the buttons and the one motion that almost had junior busting his pants; she was patting her breasts, making sure they were not exposed.

The perverted part of him wished it was so, just that one time he could look at them and including them into his fantasies.

Of course, the chaste side of him tried to hit him, making him looked away.

That part of him failed miserably as he kept his head down and tilted towards her chest. The cleavage exposed begged to have a very grateful audience.

…

They had arrived in Toledo, Ohio. It was a big city situated next to Michigan and Lake Erie where finding an UnSub was going to tax them.

After spending four hours evaluating their profile on the UnSub and victimology, Hotch took Emily to accompany him to Temperance, Michigan where the third couple was from. Their bodies were held in the county morgue.

JJ and Garcia smirked at the blatant display of preference.

The two left the room and headed to the ladies' restroom.

They were giggling as they began to discuss Hotch and Emily.

"Oh my god! Did you see him watching her as if she was an appetizer? I don't know about you or the others, but there's enough sexual tension between those two to light up this city! And Toledo is big!" Garcia gushed as she washed her hands.

JJ shook her head, "Goodness, Emily was staring at him as if he was the main course! I'm surprised Hotch hasn't burst into flames the way Emily was smoldering him with her looks!"

Garcia turned to her friend and said, "You know, they really need to do something about it. I feel so uncomfortable, and I can hardly concentrate on work!"

"I know, Pen. If we can feel it, I know the others will feel it too. It's going to be hard to work with them."

"What happens if something happened? I mean if they get distracted with each other, they might get hurt."

JJ frowned, "I see what you mean. They are horny for each other, they don't want to admit to the other and if we even hint to each other separately, that might be worst! And I'm sure they would not appreciate it if we intercede."

"That's what I think too!" Garcia was waving her hands around. "Something needs to be done about them. I mean, look at us! We are talking about them all day! We're distracted. And I'm sure they are too!"

"They just need to get laid. That way, they get that emotional stuff out of the way and we can get back to our work."

"How about we send them some text messages about how they needed to stay in Michigan longer and arrange for just one room!"

The two laughed raucously imagining them together as they left the restroom.

Less than a second, a door opened from one of the stalls and out came Chief Strauss.

She glanced at the door to the departing two women.

_So, I'm not the only one that felt that tension!_ She thought to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror above the washbasin.

She shook her head; damn! Forget lighting up Toledo, they could light up the entire state of Ohio!

Oh yes, she had noticed Hotch and Prentiss' behaviors. She first noticed their not so subtle glances towards each other when they were briefing at Quantico.

At first, she thought of nothing about it, her mindset was the evaluation but the tension she felt in the room, she could cut it with a letter opener!

She must be feeling mellow or something as she wanted to laugh at Hotch.

The always stoic, always serious, always professional agent was in love with his co-worker!

And the funnier thing was, Agent Prentiss was not immune to that emotion as she was displaying signs of someone in love.

Ah, youth! To be young again.

She recalled her own days as a younger agent. The several crushes she had towards other agents.

She knew she should talk to Hotch but now was not the time; this case was somber and macabre enough to turn other feelings aside.

Well, that was many hours ago. Erin realized that maybe she should talked to the two of them. They couldn't help feeling for each other, even though they were not aware of the other's feelings.

Garcia and JJ were right. No one could concentrate on the current case and there would be a chance someone in the team might get hurt or worst, more victims died because of their distraction.

She smacked the side of the sink; there had to be a solution to it! If she stopped them…wait, how was she to stop them from having feelings?

No, the opposite would have to do.

She thought of knocking their heads together, get them laid like JJ had suggested.

That was it! The only way to clear the 'tension in the air' would be to let them release it! And the only way to release it was for them to …

Erin blushed as she tried to banish thoughts of the two of them being intimate.

What about the frat rules?

This was not about rules, this was about human behavior and taking care of needs.

Frat rules would impede or made it worst.

Sighing out loud, she knew that was the only solution. And it would be outside her boundary as Section Chief.

_Cut them some slack, Erin!_ Her conscience yelled at her.

_Fine! I'll do that! But how?_

Then she laughed; the answer was here, well, not in the restroom but the person that could fix them up.

_She will be in shock!_

_Yeah, she will get over it. _

_No, she will be shock to see that you can be a human now and then!_

_Well, she will get over that as well._

Moving away from the sink, she walked out of the restroom and searched for _her_.

A moment later, she found Garcia. She was sitting in the conference room working on three laptops.

"Miss Garcia," Erin began.

Penelope jumped out of her chair when she heard Strauss' voice so near her.

JJ, who was sitting a couple of chairs down from Garcia, looked up and at them.

"I need some assistance from you."

"Y…Yes ma'am. What can I do for you?" Penelope's voice was shaking; she never liked that woman but because she was her superior, she had to listen to her.

"This is completely confidential and I…" She was interrupted by JJ.

"Ma'am, let me leave the room and you can continue with Garcia." JJ made to move towards the door.

"Agent Jareau, this will involve you as well." Erin said.

JJ turned and gaped at Erin, "Ma'am?"

Erin tried to relax, hoping to show them that it was not a serious matter.

"I overheard your conversation in the restroom just now, about Agents Hotchner and Prentiss."

…End of Part 1…


	2. Chapter 2

The uses of parts of two songs in the ringtones are

'My ding-a-ling' by Chuck Berry (http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=UaEC-lWSlmI)

"I need your body' by Tina Arena (http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=0BbzJo5UgC4)

I do not own either rights to this two songs!

…

The Intervention

Part 2

.

The trip to Temperance, Michigan from Toledo was long. It was near late afternoon when they finally arrived.

"Hungry?" Hotch asked Emily as he was driving into the main street. "We haven't had any since breakfast unless you snuck out sometime earlier in Toledo." He tried to tease.

Emily looked around both sides of the streets, "Yeah, I'm starving. What would you like? Pizza or Pizza? Seems like this is Pizza lover haven! There's five pizza joint we passed by already!"

Hotch shook his head, "Pizza, I guess. How about," he was turning left already and parked in front of a restaurant, "Gino's?"

"Gino's is fine." She unbuckled and got out of the vehicle.

"A little bit hungry?" Hotch arched an eyebrow at her haste.

Emily stopped and was embarrassed. "Where are my manners?"

"Let's go before you turned into a skeleton." He held the door opened for her. Emily walked in, after a nod to him.

"Am I that awful?" she asked as soon as they were seated.

Hotch shook his head as he picked up the menu. Emily eyed him, not believing him at all but she let it slide for the moment; her stomach was protesting, demanding attention.

As they were looking over the menus, the waitress came by to take their order when a cell phone came on.

_My Ding-A-Ling My Ding-A-Ling won't you play with My Ding-A-Ling__  
><em>_My Ding-A-Ling My Ding-A-Ling won't you play with My Ding-A-Ling_

"Um, sir?" The waitress pointed to Hotch's cell phone where he had placed on the table. Her voice trembled, trying not to laugh as she spoke up, "Your cell phone is um, ringing?"

Hotch put the menu down, as did Emily, they both stared at his phone, the caller was none other than Chief Strauss.

Red-faced and confused, he picked it up and walked out of the restaurant to take the call, the ring tone continually played out that music.

Emily pursed her lips, trying her best to keep a straight face.

The waitress was highly amused as she followed Hotch's retreating back; it was not often in her line of work to see a man wearing impeccably in his suit and tie, and his ring tone was 'My Ding-a-ling'?

"I'll come back in a bit but I can get you something to drink in the meantime?" She offered.

Emily nodded as she ordered hers and knowing what Hotch would drink, ordered his as well.

Five minutes later, he came back in. Emily was watching his expression; anything involving Strauss put Hotch hot under his collar. His face was grim, grimmer than grim if it was possible.

"Problem?" She asked.

Hotch set down and after a moment he looked at her and replied, "Problem is an understatement."

Emily tilted her head in inquiry.

"Chief Strauss thinks that the UnSub had lived here before. We are to comb through the police database while we're here."

"Oh," Emily nodded. "How did they come across that information and why is she the one calling and what's with that ringtone? I think you've made that waitress' day."

Hotch stared at her; it was his favorite hobby lately. She was very animated and excited but then he knew that she was excited because of that damned ringtone.

"You know as well as I do that I don't have a ringtone in my cell. You know as well as I do who has hacked into my cell and changed it."

Emily giggled, "Oh, I knew it right away when I heard it. I mean I didn't know it at that time but when you picked it up and saw your expression, it was precious and it was so Garcia!"

"Are you done?" He tried to say it straight-faced. He wanted to laugh but not about the ringtone but the way she animatedly talked about it.

She nodded, her cheeks rosy red and it was not from make-up. His body hardened at the thought of taking her right now, on top of this table!

"Garcia will be dealt with but first, this case."

Quickly, he briefed her about what they were looking for. The profile they had created on the UnSub was missing a few factors but what it was, that was where the Temperance police department came into play.

"Why can't Garcia log into Temperance PD database?" She asked.

"I don't know if you had noticed about this town, it's as if we had stepped back in time, about 40 years' back. So, their database is still in paper form."

Emily groaned as she closed her eyes, Hotch was entranced with that groan.

"Paper form? Do you know what that means? Hours and hours of reading. Where is Reid when we need him? I mean, can't he come up here?"

"Hey, obviously you don't have faith in me. Unlike Reid's freaky speed reading, I can read pretty fast as well."

"I'm not saying anything. I…" Emily was interrupted fortunately by their waitress, returning to take their orders.

As Hotch was placing his order, Emily couldn't help but watch his lips as they moved. What it would be like to be the recipient of those lips?

She almost sighed out loud as she imagined pulling that tie out of the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning…no, ripping his shirt apart, buttons fly about them but she didn't care, all she wanted was to feel his bare chest…

_I need your body__  
><em>_I got to have your body__  
><em>_Close to me__  
><em>_Such a temptation__  
><em>_A burning new sensation's__  
><em>_Flowing through me__  
><em>_I want you close to me_

As one, Hotch and the waitress turned and stared at Emily who was still gazing at Hotch.

Then she realized the two was staring at her; what?

_You make me feel like we're the only ones__  
><em>_Who've ever been in love before__  
><em>_These feelings burn inside me night and day__  
><em>_You keep me reaching out for more__  
><em>

"Ma'am? Your phone?" The waitress pointed to Emily's purse.

_What is going on with these nicely dressed business people and their kinky ringtones?_ The waitress resisted rolling her eyes as she retreated to the kitchen; did she have some gossips to impart on her Facebook!

Emily blinked a few times; _what is she talking about? I don't have a ringtone, just like Hotch…No way! Penelope Garcia is going to get her comeuppance! As soon as we return to Toledo!_

Hotch's eyebrows were arched high. What was that ringtone about? It sounded very sexual and needy.

Was that supposed to be about a man? Hotch frowned; he knew she was not dating. Not for a long while; he should know because she had been staying late at the BAU, even on a Friday.

Of course he knew; he stayed late at the office as well. Sometimes, they would walk out to the garage together when they left for the night.

Her neatly trimmed eyebrows were now shaped a 'V'. She was not happy about something as she dug into her purse for her cell phone as it continued to ring with sexual music?

_And the wind, cries out__  
><em>_Out your name, to me__  
><em>_And I feel, no shame__  
><em>_Feeling this way_

_I need your body_

"Prentiss!" She practically yelled into the phone. "Oh…JJ…"

Hotch knew that Garcia had struck again. This time it was her cell phone.

_What is going on?_ Hotch wondered. It was really unlike her to do something unless it was April's Fool. And it was near autumn._  
><em>As he let his mind wandered while waiting for his lunch, he watched her talking angrily on the phone.

She really had pretty lips, he wondered if they felt as soft as it looked. What he would give to test his theory. He liked her wearing those white shirts where she had buttoned the top buttons starting at her...er…chest, leaving lots of viewing pleasure for the male population.

Suddenly, he frowned. Male population? Heck no. He wanted her for himself. No man should be looking at her like dessert.

_Well, hell._ He was wishing she was his dessert. He had felt jealous about imaginary males staring at her chest, at her cleavage.

He knew what they would be thinking about as he was thinking the same thing.

_Am I a pervert? At my own co-worker?_ Hotch winced at himself for the way he acted.

"Hotch?" Emily had ended her phone call.

Hotch cleared his throat as he looked away from her, hoping she did not catch him staring.

"We need to get back at Garcia, and I think JJ is in on it too." Emily was annoyed.

Hotch looked back at her; _damn! She looked so beautiful and fiery!_

He could imagine what Dave would say if he got caught, and Derek too. Those two were quick to catch on something involving team members.

"Hotch, did you hear me?" Emily leaned closer to him, across the table.

Hotch nodded. _Wait, what was she talking about?_

"Um, yeah. What do you think?" He figured with that generic line of question, he might be able to figure what she was asking. He hoped she was not asking about the case.

"Garcia? And maybe JJ? Ringtone?" Emily glared at him. _What is wrong with Hotch? He is not paying any attention to me!_

"You think JJ is in on our ringtones?" He finally figured it now.

Emily nodded. "We need to get back at them, something they will remember to not mess with us for a long time coming."

_We…us…_That had a nice ring to it, Hotch thought.

_We…us…_Emily couldn't helped but found it had a nice comfortable sound to it.

Case temporarily forgotten, they discussed about their teammates while munching on their personal pan pizzas.

"Okay, first of all, why now? Why at this moment they decided to do this to us?" Emily asked.

Hotch began to realized the implication of the ringtones. He put his slice of pizza down and wiped his hands.

"Emily, don't you realize?" He asked.

Emily shook her head as she took another big bite; it was really good pizza.

"Remember the plane ride? They were staring at us and laughing?"

Emily thought about it and realized it too.

"You mean, they thought we…um…?" She hesitated, playing it safe.

Hotch nodded.

"But how did they know…ooh!" Emily's face reddened; she had slipped.

Hotch's eyes widened, _is it true? She has a…crush? Just like I have one of her?_

"Hotch, I don't mean I have…you know…please don't think that I have, you know, a crush. I mean I shouldn't…" The chunk of pizza she had swallowed felt as if it had lodged in her throat.

Hotch, surprising Emily, grinned.

"Shouldn't" He asked. "That means that you do?"

_God! Why me? Why, of all men in this cursed earth she could have a crush on, it would be him!_

"It's okay. I mean I reciprocated as well."

It took Emily a little more than two seconds to register what he had said.

"Hotch? You…me?" She hoped that at this very moment, she was not in some fantasy dream. Not now!

He nodded. "And I think they figured it out too, and in their perverted sense, used these damn ringtones to have us embarrass each other."

"Oh…they are so going to get it!" Emily was angry.

Hotch continued, "How about if we talk about us after the case but right this moment, I'm in a real good mood for some retribution."

Emily smiled, "Oh?"

"You're right; they are going to be punished. And I just thought of a very good idea but I need your …er, co-operation."

"I'm in. Just tell me what I have to do." Emily wanted to rub her hands together in glee.

"Well, er, let's discuss this somewhere. Our young waitress is watching us, trying to see what else can go wrong with us so she can text about us on her Facebook or Tweeter." He began to stand and the waitress quickly put her phone away as she came to hand the receipt to Hotch.

"I hope everything is fine?" She asked.

"Oh yes, it is. Thank you." He nodded as he handed her his credit card and cash for tips.

Emily had gathered her purse and stepped away from the table.

As soon as they left the restaurant, Hotch looked around them.

"What are you looking for? The police department?" She asked as she looked around as well but they knew where the PD was; five blocks from their current location.

"A hotel." He said simply.

Emily stared at him, "A hotel?"

He nodded, "What I have in mind needs complete privacy. Since we are not at home, a hotel will have to do."

Not seeing any in sight, he unlocked the SUV and climbed in and turned on the GPS.

Emily opened the passenger side and got in.

"We're not doing anything illegal, are we?" Emily grinned.

Hotch took a moment to look at her, "Did you have something in mind that's illegal?"

Face red, she shook her head, "No. Well, yeah but I'm not sure the laws in Michigan would allow what I had in mind."

Hotch was startled, was she for real? "What?"

Emily began to laugh, "I'm just pulling your leg! Just get back to that hotel search, will you? I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

Hotch nodded; _me too!_

"Got it. Two blocks on the left."

As he started the vehicle, he turned to her, "Ready?"

Emily smiled, "Oh yeah! Lead on!"

...End of Part 2…

.

Thanks to all who reviewed the first part! And to all who had read the first part as well, thank you very much!

And a great big wonderful thank you to HGRHfan35, without you, this story would sound awful! Thank you!

Lizzie


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to greengirl82 who lost her long time friend, her cat of 13 years! You know he led a very good and long life, thanks to your love! Wow! But this is for you! Hoped you'd feel loads better!

Enjoy!

…

The Intervention

Part 3

.

Garcia and JJ could not believe this person called Erin Strauss.

"Are you sure we have the real Strauss?" Garcia whispered to JJ. Strauss had excused herself and headed to the break room for a cup of coffee, it gave the two ladies a chance to talk alone.

"I have to say, I quite like this version." JJ nodded.

"Yeah, maybe she got her stress reducing medicine dosage dialed right. But I'm not going to knock on that. Who knows how long that's going to last before she realized she is doing a good deed."

JJ giggled.

It was a nice diversion, given the severity of the case. The other guys, Derek, Dave and Reid were kept busy out in the field. If they knew what the ladies were doing!

"Anything from the two?" Strauss walked into the room, sipping at the much needed caffeine fix cup of coffee.

"No ma'am." Garcia replied.

"Emily was really pissed at the ringtone." JJ said.

Garcia looked at her best friend and grinned, "I wish I was there when Hotch and Emily's new ring tones came on."

"Especially Hotch's. Good thinking, Pen!" JJ patted her friend's shoulder.

"Why, thank you, my blonde lovely!" Garcia preened as she went back to the more serious side of why they were here.

Erin was sitting down near Garcia, her stack of work in front of her as she tried to let them 'enjoy' at the expense of their two colleagues.

Yes, it was a rare thing for her to be in a good mood. But admittedly, she found that evaluating this BAU team was easy. She saw that when it was time to get serious, they were at their best professional behavior. And there were times they loosen up and had some fun amongst themselves. She recognized that it was a human mechanism for coping with the ugliness of their job.

Erin opened a file and began to read; another sexual harassment against SSA John Stanford of White Collar Crimes division. Suppressing the sigh, she began to make annotation, a lot of annotations. That Agent was about to be demoted, back down to Agent status and despite the fact that he was the nephew of assistant Director to Homeland Security, that didn't mean anything in her eyes. Stanford would be wishing he never uttered nice piece of ass and tits to his subordinate; she signed off on the file, recommending him to field work at the field office in Minot, North Dakota. Very remote, mostly male agents and not much nightlife as Erin learned that he liked to hang out after work.

"Oh…Oh!" Garcia's eyes were widened and mouth a big 'O'.

"What is it, Miss Garcia?" Erin turned to look at her; she was glad of the interruption.

"Pen?" JJ stood up from her place and walked to Garcia.

"I…they…oh my god!" She quickly got up and shut the conference room door and put her phone to speaker mode.

"It's Hotch and Emily…and I think they are…no, I know they are…look, just listen!"

JJ and Erin were soon wearing identical features as Garcia as they listened in.

…

In a hotel room in Temperance, Michigan.

"Ready?" Hotch sat on the edge of the bed, Emily the other side.

"Getting in the mood." Emily giggled and then cleared her throat but she was still sporting a very wide smile.

"Try not to giggle or they won't bite." Hotch said as he wriggled his brows.

Emily couldn't believe this was the same Hotch who had been always strict and by-the-book agent. She liked this loose and stress-free Hotch.

Hotch hit the speed dial to Garcia.

Hotch nodded to Emily who began to breathe short and hard, "Oh! Oh! More, Aaron! Oh my god!" she was yelling.

Hotch was grinning as he began, "Yes! Yes! Damn it, Emily! Watch the nails! Not on my balls!"

Emily shook her head; this was too much fun as they heard Garcia whimpering 'oh'.

"Can't help it. God, I love your balls! Shit! Damn! Don't stop…no, down lower…unh! Yes…right there!" and she made more panting noises.

Hotch's eyebrows was arched high; _man, she sure could talk dirty!_

Hotch added moaning to her loud and heavy panting.

"Em…so good! Oh…so good."

He put a finger in his mouth and began making loud sucking noise and he uttered, "Fucking nice tits! Big nipples…so fucking good!" He made more sucking noise with his finger in his mouth.

"Oh, suck it hard! Ooh!"

Emily was laughing quietly; she didn't figure Hotch to be this dirty mouth! And found herself really getting into it, she wanted to see what else he was capable of.

"Aaron…rub my clit…uh, yes…oh feels so good!"

Hotch's eyes were wide opened as he was listening to her.

They had discussed earlier about going for broke. That meant using all sorts of dirty, explicitly sexual words.

"Aaron…your phone…I think you hit a button…"

"Don't care right now…" he panted. "Your fucking clit…amazing…you're so wet…mmmm…"

Emily was blushing but the humor of it all outweighed any embarrassment she was feeling. In fact, all these fake but very explicit sex talks were making her horny!

If it weren't for the fact that they knew how the other felt, it would have been very awkward to describe anatomy parts in the most vulgar manner!

She couldn't wait till they had their talk, and moved from there on.

So far, they shared the same sense of humor!

"Oh! Aaron!" She panted loudly and breathlessly. "I want you now! Please! I want your cock inside me!"

"Yes ma'am! I'm so ready!"

"Yes, yes…Oh!" Emily squealed loudly. "Oh my god! You're so big! Oh! Feels so good inside me! Make me come, baby!"

At this point, both started to bounce on the mattress to make the bed creak and groan along with their own moaning and panting.

Hotch was trying hard not to give it away as he suppressed his laughter. "Faster Em…faster! You are so fucking tight! Oh…I'm feeling it!"

"Aaron! I'm coming!" She let the last word dragged out.

"Yes, yes, Emily…yes…I…oh! Baby!" Hotch shouted out loud as well. Mimicking his release.

"Oh yes…oh, Aaron…feel so good!"

"Hmm…so do you, Em!"

Sighing out loud in satisfaction, she nodded to him.

Hotch picked up his phone, "Oh look, Em…my phone is on! Hello?"

…

Back in Toledo:

JJ, Garcia and Erin, who had been listening to the entire 'performance', were spotting similar redness in their faces.

Erin was, on several occasions, tempted to tell Garcia to turn off her phone.

Hotch and Emily were being too explicit in their lovemaking; heck, she didn't recall being so…dirty herself!

"Oh. My. God!" JJ and Garcia kept repeating that time and time again as they held on to each other.

"They are so nasty! Hotch? Listen to what he is saying? I mean, our boss?" Garcia was mumbling consistently while listening to them. "I can't believe he is capable of this!"

"I know," JJ agreed, her eyes were big as saucers. "I don't know how we are going to look at him in the eyes and…and to think he… and Emily! What have we done?"

The two turned to look at Erin. After all it was her suggestion to put those two out of their miseries.

JJ recalled that a couple of hours ago, after the guys had left the room; she came in and had looked so serious that JJ wondered who had crossed her.

As it turned out, it was Garcia and she that received the biggest surprise!

Strauss told them she knew of their discussions of Hotch and Emily and that everyone knew they had feelings for each other and Erin had told them that she had felt it too. JJ paled as she thought Strauss was going to separate the two working in the same unit. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could have gotten her ready for what Strauss had proposed! She wanted Hotch and Emily to 'clear the air'…and she even said it!

_They need to get laid._

JJ was floored but she agreed, the two were getting unbearable. The issue needed to be resolved and what better way to do it? Getting laid.

And who was she to argue with her superior? The last time she did, Erin told her off. JJ was not about to do it again.

"What do you have in mind, ma'am?" JJ had asked.

"I don't know," she said. Then she looked at Garcia and almost smiled, "I'm sure technical analyst Garcia will figure this out."

Garcia stared at Erin, "Are you giving me carte blanche on this?"

Erin nodded, "Just as long as it's within an acceptable form of assistance."

"Oh…um, okay…I think I know what to do." Garcia replied as her fingers began to fly across her keyboard.

JJ widened her eyes as she was looking at the screen, so did Erin.

"Ringtones?" JJ asked.

Garcia smiled, "It tells a lot about a person by their ringtones."

"But they don't have any ringtones, just that annoying buzzing thing. Don't you think it's such a give-away?"

Garcia shook her head, "Nah! I mean, it will but by then, it will be too late. They are smart people and will figure it out pretty quickly."

JJ looked skeptically at her friend, "Okay, you're the tech chick."

"Oh yes, and never forget it, my dear. There! All done." Then she looked at Erin and then JJ. "So, who's gonna call whom first?"

Erin took out her cell phone, "I'll call Agent Hotchner first. He will not realize it, coming from me."

JJ and Garcia nodded quickly; better her than us!

.

Back to the present;

Garcia heard Hotch mentioned about his cell phone being on that whole entire time. Then she realized he was talking to her.

"Garcia? Get on your laptop, and turn on your video cam."

"Vi…vi…cam?" Garcia was stuttering badly.

JJ had a worried look, "Surely they are not sending us some nasty pictures of them naked?"

"Should I do it?"

Erin, curious, nodded.

Garcia typed in a couple of words and her screen was soon filled with Hotch's face.

"Oh! Look, Hotch still has on his suit…but he couldn't have changed so quickly?" a very confused Garcia asked.

Then he got up and Emily sat down, she too was fully clothed, jacket and all. They did not look as if they had had sex!

Emily spoke, her face was bland, "Hello Garcia, JJ. Did you guys get a rise out of that whole shebang?"

Garcia shook her head first but confused by it all, nodded truthfully.

"Good, as you can see, it didn't happen. It was just an act, verbally. We did this because we couldn't believe you got us those lovely ringtones."

Garcia and JJ paled.

"I, well, we, that is Hotch and I would like to apologize to you because it seemed your intervention via those suggestive ringtones kinda worked. And you guys did it because of the way we were behaving, creating unnecessary tensions at work. I know it must have been hard to do your job around us when we are so unbearable. So, we will now take over from here. See you guys later!"

Garcia didn't know to smile or grimace, "It worked?"

Emily smiled sweetly, "Oh yeah. In fact, Hotch and I, we are doing fine so far. I mean, I think he's the one for me!"

Garcia frowned, "Okay, Em. Er, I'll…I…"

"Okay…gotta go. Hotch…I mean Aaron and I, we have some unfinished stuff here." She waved a goodbye to them before disconnecting the feed.

"Did she just say that she and Hotch are together?" JJ asked.

Erin, who had been listening the whole thing but had kept out of the camera's view, spoke up, "I think you have done well. The idea is to get them together and there we have it. Good work, ladies." She nodded and left the room, another cup of coffee was in order.

JJ and Garcia stared at the retreating Strauss.

Garcia went first, "Oh, I think she is wrong, dead wrong. Did you see Em's eyes?" She asked JJ.

"There was no sincerity in it. I'm no profiler like them but I can say, she is not speaking the truth. I smelled a rat, a very stinky rat!"

"I concur, my love. I think they are plotting some kind of revenge."

"We need to keep an eye on them when they return." JJ gave a slight shiver even though the room was comfortable, temperature-wise.

Garcia watched her friend, "Do you think we're in over our heads on this?"

JJ stared at her, "Don't you think it's too late to figure that out?"

…End of Part 3…

.

This was fun writing. I do want to thank my beta for her help in editing this and she had the forethought to add the pseudo sound effect which without it, it would not have sounded as good…Yes, HGRHfan35, bouncing on the bed, the squeaks of the boxsprings do make it more authentic! Thanks !

Please, review? A word? Or two?

Lizzie


	4. Chapter 4

'Secrets' by OneRepublic. Also, it was played in the movie "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" with Nic Cage and Jay Baruchel. Cute movie and that song is sweet when they used the Tesla coils for sound effects. Way cool. Hoped you'd listen to it!

And enjoy my interpretation here!

…

The Intervention

Part 4

.

After Emily closed the laptop, she stood up and saw Hotch watching her.

"You think they bought it?" She asked.

Hotch shook his head, "Not one bit. Give them some credit, they well be watchful of us from this time on."

Emily nodded.

Hotch stood up and walked to her, he placed both hands on her arms and said, "Emily, it's time to have this talk. About us."

Emily studied him and nodded.

Sliding one hand down to her hand, he grasped it and led her to the edge of the bed.

"Hotch…Aaron…"

He shook his head; put a finger on her lips.

_I need another story__  
><em>_Something to get off my chest__  
><em>_My life gets kinda boring__  
><em>_Need something that I can confess_

"Normally, I'd let ladies go first but I want to tell you first; I have the deepest respect and…crap! That didn't sound right." Taking a deep breath, he began again.

"I wanted you to know that it was after Haley had served the divorce papers that I finally knew my marriage was over. All I could think of was how unfair she was to do that to me, to not give me another chance. Then all I could think about after that was Jack. How often I could see him which was not as often as we are away a lot. In a sense, it was a godsend; it helped take my mind off of my guilt for neglecting Jack. But of course, at nights, in those hotels, I couldn't sleep because I was very bitter. Every time I tried to talk to Jack on the phone, she would make one excuse after another why I couldn't; he was asleep, he was at a sleep over. I was so frustrated that it was hard to not punch a wall. But then, it was not an excuse nor should it be an outlet for me to air out my frustrations."

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red__  
><em>_From all the truth that I've said__  
><em>_Come by it honestly I swear__  
><em>_Thought you saw me wink, no__  
><em>_I've been on the brink, so_

Emily nodded; she was there throughout his misery of his failed marriage. She was there when he worked late into the night, not wanting to go home to an empty apartment. An apartment that was not home; he missed his home where his wife and son were.

She had felt sad for him when he was served with the papers that evening they came back from Fredericksburg, Virginia.

That evening, it had been a turning point for Hotch. He hardly smiled anymore and was more driven, hardened. The team felt his pain until a few months later he began to ease up and loosen up a bit.

Hotch continued, "When we went to Chula Vista, California to investigate the missing girls and when one turned up dead, we had to find the other one?"

Emily nodded; she remembered that case; the girl and her father were in a witness protection when she was abducted.

_Tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that were like those years__  
><em>_I'm sick of all the insincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"You and I had to work on victimology; we went to the theater where the girls were abducted. You and I stood as we looked around and our hands brushed by accident. I felt something, a tingle or something like it. At first I thought it was my imagination but when we went to the father of the dead boy, it happened again. Our hands brushed and that tingling feeling was there. Trying to concentrate on the case at hand was a little difficult because I was conflicted. I needed to stay away from you because at that time, I knew you were distracting me."

Emily arched her eyebrow, "Excuse me, I didn't know at that time and it was not a deliberate act.

_This time__  
><em>_Don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics ever jump in line__  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Hotch smiled at her, "I know that. You are not at fault. But you were a distraction nonetheless. It was at that time that I had a talk with myself. Refocus, that was my new philosophy. Instead of moping at my failed marriage, and losing Jack, I told myself that if I need to focus on something else, perhaps I wouldn't feel as bitter as I had been. And that something else was you. And I have to say, I really like my new focus; very pleasing to the eyes and quite excellent personality."

Emily snorted, "Glad to be of service. Now I am called 'something else'. Yeah, nice to be able to help you out."

"Emily, I'm sorry it sounds so objective. You know how I think things. I am constantly looking at things impersonal…"

He saw Emily becoming indignant and held out his hand quickly, "No, you're not impersonal. That's not what I meant. I realized what I was focusing on was not prudent, given our frat rules and all. But I can't get you out of my head! I tried to push you away, thinking that if I did, I would stop from having all these feelings for you. And as you can see, it doesn't work."

_My God__  
><em>_Amazing that we got this far__  
><em>_It's like we're chasing all those stars__  
><em>_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

Emily watched him, studied him while he talked. Her heart swelled to proportions as he was being truthful, honest and so unlike him. This was a new Hotch, the one she realized she did fall in love with. In fact she liked the old Hotch as well. Why? She had no idea but she had felt strongly attracted to him from early one.

He was quiet, watching her.

Emily knew it was her turn to talk.

"You know how, when I first reported to you, you were quite against my position in your team. I was tempted to leave, to talk to Human Resources and let them know it was not what I thought it would be, and for HR to find another posting, somewhere far from Quantico, far from you. I did not want to have to face you after that look of rejection you showed me. I was devastated that day."

"I'm sorry, it was not inten…" Hotch interrupted.

"Ssh! Let me finish." She glared at him. Hotch nodded.

"Okay…where was I…oh, devastated. I wanted to leave Virginia that day but then, I had a pep talk with myself; yeah, I do that too." She smiled at him.

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve__  
><em>_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album__  
><em>_Seen it straight to go__  
><em>_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

"I had to scold myself; I am not a loser or someone who was quick to give up just because someone was mean to me. I mean, this job was all I wanted since I joined the bureau. I know I am good at profiling and I wanted to show all, and myself, that I could do it. And that I would not cower away. I wanted to show you that you were dead wrong in your assessment.

"When you gave me that chance that evening, I told myself that I would work my ass to the end! I wanted to prove to you that I was good, better than most. And in the process of proving that to you, I began to feel something for you, especially after you started having trouble with your marriage. At first I was vain enough to think that I was the one but it was not, it was your work that defined your life. Saving everyone became your passion. I wanted that drive myself and began to study you. I know it's kind of weird and freakish but it wasn't really. The more I watched you, the more I could see the real you. You for who you are and not just SSAIC Aaron Hotchner. I found I was quite smitten with you and thoughts of spending more time with you became important to me."

_Tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that were like those years__  
><em>_I'm sick of all the insincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

She smiled at him as she reached over and held on to his hand on his thigh.

"When you were…attacked by Foyet, I felt strongly for you when your vulnerabilities were laid bare on that hospital bed. I knew you didn't want that, to show everyone what you were feeling. I tried to help, to draw them away from watching you."

Hotch nodded as he tightened their hands. "I saw that. At first I thought you pitied me but later, when I began to see you as you, I realized that that was not pity. And it made me fall for you all the more."

_This time__  
><em>_Don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics ever jump in line__  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame__  
><em>_Got no family I can blame__  
><em>_Just don't let me disappear__  
><em>_I'mma tell you everything_

Emily nodded, blushing. "You know, I'm glad we are doing this."

_So tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that were like those years__  
><em>_I'm sick of all the insincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time__  
><em>_Don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics ever jump in line__  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Hotch said, "So…how about we…" he looked around the room and finally down at the bed they were sitting on.

Emily laughed at his blatant implication, "Don't we have to go someplace about an hour ago? Like the morgue? The victims' house?"

Hotch glared at her and stood up, pulling her up as well, "Party pooper. Here I am, being romantic and all you are is interested in dead bodies."

Emily tried to be serious but ended up laughing again, "Hotch! Be serious!"

"I am being serious!"

She looked at him.

Finally, shoulders slumped, he said, "I am losing my touch. The dead won over my girl."

_My girl! He said that!_ Emily smiled. _I'm his girl!_

He made to move towards the door when he felt resistant from her. He turned around to her and tilted his head.

"You know what?" Emily tugged him back to her, "The heck with the dead…they will be there whenever we get there!"

"Emily?"

For an answer, she put her arms around his neck and pulling him to her, she kissed him.

It took less than a second for him to register _her _intention, and he began to kiss her back with fervor as he began to run his hands all over her back.

_So tell me what you want to hear__  
><em>_Something that were like those years__  
><em>_Sick of all the insincere__  
><em>_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time__  
><em>_Don't need another perfect line__  
><em>_Don't care if critics ever jump in line__  
><em>_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

He pulled back from their kisses and Emily thought he had changed his mind.

"You are wearing too many clothing, so am I." He took off his jacket as well as helping her shed hers. He began to unbutton her shirt, she smiled shyly as she stood where she was and let him unbuttoned her shirt, eagerly.

Finally, he slipped her shirt from her shoulders, revealing her black lacy bra. His eyes dilated fully as he stared unashamedly at her bra-clad breasts.

He kissed her neck, down to the collarbone, trailing down to her bosoms.

Before she realized it, her breasts were suddenly bared, exposed. He had expertly and smoothly unclasped her bra from the back.

She giggled, "I don't think you have lost your touch. In fact…"

She was cut off when he straightened up and kissed her lips, "You talk too much. Just enjoy."

She smiled. _Oh, I this new Hotch…Aaron._

She stopped all logical thoughts when he held both breasts and kneaded them.

She couldn't help but moaned lustfully; his callused fingers were doing wonders to her nipples that she couldn't imagine it was possible. Just the feel of those fingers, its rough pads was causing sensations she didn't know existed as it coursed through her.

Unzipping her pants, he grinned as he took in the sight of her lacy panties, so feminine and so damn sexy.

Kissing her again, one hand left a breast as it travelled down and began to palm her through her panties and found a pleasant surprise; he could feel that she was wet through her panties.

He was pleased, knowing that he was responsible for that.

"Aaron…you're not playing fair." She finally spoke when his lips left hers and headed down to her breast as she closed her eyes, anticipating his next move.

"Why is that?" he whispered against her skin, Emily trembled at the sensation he was causing.

"You…clothed." She couldn't complete her sentenced as all she wanted to do was groan, moan and scream with the utterly sinful pleasure he was creating.

"That's a problem, Prentiss?" He began to lick her nipple.

"Ungh! Not fair." She moaned out as she reached down and rubbed his member, it was bulged but still contained within his pants. She wanted to handle it, her hand on his bare cock, to feel the length and size.

"So…what do you have in mind?" As he continued licking and now, biting it gently.

Emily almost screamed; it was erotic and sensual.

She was so lost in his sexual ministrations that she forgot what they were talking about.

Finally, he stopped and straightened. She opened her eyes, wondering why he had stopped.

He grinned, his dimples on full display as he began to tug on his tie.

Emily shook her head as she placed her hand on his, stopping him.

"My turn." She pulled his hand away and slowly pulled his tie from the collar of his shirt and let it dropped beside her.

Then she moved to unbutton his shirt as he leaned in to kiss her. She let him kiss her but pulled away when she pulled his shirt apart, and marveled at his smooth chest. She thought it was the sexiest chest she had ever seen and she let her hands glide all over and playfully pinched his nipples.

He stood patiently as he let her explored his chest.

Then Emily, the tip of her tongue sticking out slightly between her teeth, moved her hands down and began to unbuckle the belt, and unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Now, he was standing in front of her with only his boxers.

She arched her brows as she saw the massive bulge beneath those boxers.

"Well hello, sexy!" Emily said as she gently grabbed it and rubbed the palm of her hand against it.

Hotch groaned as he closed his eyes and felt every sexual sensation she was evoking in him.

She leaned in and kissed him while she was playing with his cock.

"Em…I…" He tried to say something but the sensation to come was almost painful.

Not wanting to come so soon, he stopped her and took her hand and led her to the bed.

Flicking the comforter off, they climbed in together.

Lying beside her, he propped on one elbow and looked at her as he began to play with her breasts again. He leaned down to kiss her breast and then gently sucked her nipple.

Emily arched at the sudden onslaught; she didn't want him to stop and grabbed the back of his head, running her hand through his hair as he kept kissing and suckling her nipple and then he switched to the other and gave it equal treatment.

While his mouth was busy with her breasts, his hand traveled to where the top edge of her panties was. He slid his hand beneath and found her sex. Running his hand on top of her folds, he slightly pressured it to open up.

Oh, he was good! What he was capable of doing, sending her over the edge and it was just the beginning.

"Aaron…oh god!" She uttered.

"Hmmm…" was all he responded as he continued to pleasure her.

Not to be the taker, she gave back as she pulled his boxers off him and took his cock into her hand and began to rub the tip. She was delighted when some pre-cum oozed out. She wanted to taste it but was 'trapped' by his mouth and hands.

He found her clit. The pleasure node. He knew she was aroused as just a slight touch there evoked a guttural groan from her. Rubbing it gently and slowly, he knew she was close to coming so he stopped; not yet. He was not done yet.

Sliding down, he pushed her legs further apart and slid a finger inside her.

Oh yeah, she was very aroused as her thighs were trembling with excitement.

Feeling the creamy wetness inside her walls, he slipped in another finger and slowly rubbed inside her.

Her moans were short and fast, her breathing labored with hot anxiety and anticipation.

In turn, Hotch began to pant as she was pumping his cock, at first slowly and then her pace quickened. He was close as his body trembled.

No! Take it easy, slowly. He wanted the first time with her to be sweet and slow.

He sat up and eased her panties down and from her legs and flung it away.

He watched Emily whose eyes were glazed with wanting and arousal.

He smiled to himself; never imagined all this time, he would be able to really express his feeling for her until now. This was as close to heaven as he would get and he intended to spend as long as he could with her.

As he slowly worked his way down her body, he continued watching her and was very pleased to see her eyes widen as she watched him lowering his head to her sex.

_She is so beautiful!_ He gently licked her folds. Spreading them apart with his long fingers, he found her clit which was pink and swollen.

"Aaron…!" She gasped as his tongue licked it and gently pressed against it. The pressure was surprising and shooting intense pleasure all over her body.

Circling his tongue around it, he moved in closer and engulfed the sensitive node, suddenly sucking on it hard.

Emily squealed as the intense sensation ran through her, her body was zapped by thousands volts of electricity as her whole body trembled.

Unable to withstand it, she came as her body arched off the bed.

Hotch slid his tongue down and began tasting her juices…creamy, sweet, salty and very Emily.

While she was still in the throes of her orgasm, he got to his knees and spreading her legs further apart, he slowly entered inside her.

Emily immediately clenched up. Her inner wall muscles stretched to accommodate his size and length.

"Oh! My! God!" She uttered aloud.

She felt as though all senses she possessed had fled, to be replaced by feelings of pure and sinful and erotic wantonness.

It was the most incredible feeling and she didn't want to stop.

Hotch was almost pushed to the edge when her inner muscles tightened, his cock felt the tightness as intense erotic pain coursed through him. He began pumping into her, slowly at first.

Emily reveled in the sensation as she began to rock along with him.

Her muscles tightened even more as he leaned closer to her, and kissed her again. He wanted to dominate her, inside her with his cock, and inside her mouth with his tongue.

As he moved in and out, pumping her, the length of his cock rubbed her clit as well. She moved her hands to his back and down his butt and when his cock rubbed more on her clit, she pressed him closer to her and began moving fast beneath him.

The erotic arousal was incredible as she tightened more and finally, as if there were fireworks in the room, she came hard.

She groaned with pleasure as she continued to rock hard, the orgasms came again and again.

Hotch tightened his hold as her rocking movements made him lose control as he came inside her. Powerful waves went through him as he came hard and long.

At last, exhausted from their intense love-making, he slowly slid out of her and laid down next to her. He was afraid to crush her with his weight; his limbs felt as if he weighed a ton.

Emily's eyes were still closed as she slowly brought her breathing under control.

Turning to her side, facing Hotch, she saw that he was still breathing hard but his eyes were on her.

Shyly, she reached for his jaw and rubbed it gently, soothingly.

He captured her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed the inside palm and lay it on his heart.

Feeling his heart racing, she smiled. She knew hers was beating just as fast.

"Wow!" He said softly.

"Wow? That's it for you?" She asked, still palming her hand on his chest.

"Okay, it was more than a wow. It was fantastic. Marvelous."

"Awesome," she interjected. "Unbelievably great!"

"You…I never thought I could feel like this." He admitted to her.

"Me too. This was intense."

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever been so satisfied. You have been so unselfish with your feelings, thank you."

He leaned and kissed her gently.

"Don't need to thank me. You brought that out of me. I wanted to show you how I feel about you." Emotions and tears visible in her eyes as she said it.

Hotch saw the tears and moving close to her, he kissed her tears away before they could fall down her cheeks.

"No tears. I want you to be happy always."

She nodded as more tears leaked. He kissed them away again.

Then, feeling a strong surge of love for her, he hugged her to him. Emily kissed him and before they realized it, she laughed when she felt a bulge growing and pushing against her stomach.

"See what you do to me?" He pushed her down on the bed as he moved between her legs and started to kiss her all over again.

…

Two hours later, after a long shower together, they dressed and left the room.

They held hands, even as he was driving, his right hand held her left tightly, until they arrived at the city morgue.

It was time to get back to work.

But as their eyes lingered onto each other, they knew that come nightfall; neither would be getting much sleep. It was a thought that was not unpleasant and looked forward to eagerly.

_All my secrets away__  
><em>_All my secrets away_

_._

…End of Part 4…

.

Okay…please let me know what you think! This is my first foray into smut! And thanks to my beta HGRHfan35, it would looked awful!

Thank you!

Lizzie


	5. Chapter 5

The Intervention

Part 5

.

Garcia was working on her laptops when she saw Emily and Hotch returning.

Grinning, she stood up to greet them but their sullen features stopped her bubbly greetings.

"Where is Chief Strauss?" Hotch asked her. Emily had walked to the other side of the table and almost slammed her laptop on the table top.

_Wow! To say that there's dissention here would be an understatement. Wonder what happened?_ Garcia wondered.

"Garcia?" Hotch frowned at her when she had not replied.

"Oh, Missing Persons Unit had an urgent situation and Chief Strauss was required to personally handle it. You missed her by an hour ago. Can I help?"

"No!" He said brusquely. But as soon as he uttered that word, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and letting it out, he spoke again as he opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm sorry, Garcia. I don't mean to yell at you. I'll just call her." He nodded to her and left the conference room, his cell phone in hand.

Seeing his cell phone, Garcia's eyes widened; she had meant to change their ringtones to the boring vibrate mode. But Derek had called from one of the crime scenes asking her to check on the analysis of some fingerprints he found on a wrapper near where the bodies were found. The bodies were taken to the local medical examiner's office.

As it was not a priority, she had forgotten about the ringtones.

She closed her eyes; _please don't let it be about those damning ringtones!_

"Pen?" Emily was watching her friend who was still standing.

"Yeah, peaches?" She turned to face Emily.

"Could you please unlock my phone settings so I can change the ringtone?"

"Oh my! Yes, on it right away." She sat down abruptly and began typing away.

A couple of minutes later, Emily heard a beep from her phone and saw that the setting was unlocked. Thanking her friend, Emily quickly changed the ringtone settings. Then lightly tossed the phone on the table away from her.

"Um, Emily?" Garcia squeaked.

"Hmm?" Emily was immersing herself in writing her report on Temperance, Michigan.

"Sweetie? Is everything alright with you and Hotch?"

Emily looked up from her work and glared at her. Garcia unconsciously cowered away from her stare.

Then, shoulder slummed; Emily shook her head and looked down on her report, "Um, yeah. We are okay."

"Then why do you look…and he looked…?"

"Pen, I love you very much but let's leave it at that, okay? I want to get this done and I'm calling it a night."

"Oh," a sad and disappointed Garcia nodded her head. "Okay. I'll get back to my work, too."

Emily nodded but her attention was already on her report.

_Oh my god! I hoped we…JJ and I…are not responsible for this! This thing that's happening to Hotch and Emily…did something bad happened? Surely they are not acting like that, just to get back at us, right?_ Garcia's mind was wheezing around in her head as she stared at the screen but not really looking at it.

_I need to talk to JJ!_ She stood up and looked into the bullpen and saw her talking to a deputy sheriff; she was coordinating the oncoming press conference with the LEOs.

She left the conference room quickly and headed towards JJ.

"Something wrong, Pen?" JJ asked when she noticed Garcia's seriousness.

"Yes!" She answered and as fast as she could, she told JJ about Hotch and Emily.

"Oh my god, Pen! Do you think we did that?"

"I thought of that myself. And it is a possibility. Hotch was pissed, her even jumped down on me and he and Emily did not speak to each other or did they set their things down side by side. Definitely not the behaviour of lovers. What are we going to do?

JJ shook her head, "don't you think we have done enough? I mean, we might have gone overboard with something! I don't want to do this anymore."

Garcia looked annoyed, "Really JJ. I don't want to do anything either but we have to fix this. They are meant to be, you said so yourself. Don't you think we should help them figure out whatever is troubling them?"

JJ studied her friend; Penelope looked serious, with a slight touch of panic showing in her eyes.

Glancing over to the conference room, JJ saw Emily's head down, scribbling away.

And she saw Hotch outside the precinct on his cell phone; his stance and facial features were one of anger.

_Something is going on_, she thought to herself.

"JJ?" Garcia put her hand on JJ's shoulder.

JJ turned from looking at Emily and Hotch and then back to Garcia. "Okay, okay, we are going to do something but I don't know what. For once, I wish Chief Strauss was still here so we could shove the blame on her!"

"Well, that's not going to happen. We're going to have to fix this ourselves. I wonder if the fellas will pitch in and help us?"

JJ stared at her friend as if she sprouted some horns on top of her head. "Pen, I don't think we should involve any more people in this mess."

Garcia looked regretful.

Heaving a sigh and letting it out, JJ spoke, "Okay, let's take this by ear. I mean they have not said out loud that they were in the outs with each other, right?"

Garcia nodded.

"Well then," JJ continued, "we'll keep an eye on them. If they are really not together anymore, then we'll tell them the truth."

Garcia looked puzzled, "What truth?"

JJ sighed in exasperation, "What truth? That Strauss was the one that gave us the go-ahead."

"Oh!" Garcia nodded.

"Yes, oh. But then that's not going to help them back together." JJ looked away as she was in deep thoughts.

"Uh oh, here comes Hotch." Garcia's eyes widened as they watched him strode quickly towards the conference room and closed the door.

JJ and Garcia eyed each other, JJ spoke, "They are not going to do the nasty in there, are they?"

"In broad daylight? No. And he did not look lovey-dovey."

Before they could say anything more, the door opened and Emily came out, slamming the door hard, she dashed out without any words. Anger was written all over her face.

A moment later, Hotch came out. His facial expression was stern and dark as he walked towards JJ and Garcia.

"JJ, is the press conference a go?" He asked her.

JJ nodded, "Yes. In an hour. Hotch?"

Hotch looked at her.

"Is everything all right? I mean between you and Emily?"

Garcia leaned in, she was eager to hear his answer.

"Agent Prentiss is suspended as of this moment." Hotch said and walked away from the two women.

…End of Part 5…

.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! And most of all, thank you to my beta HGRHfan35! you are the best!

Thanks...Part 6 will be up soon...just dealing with RL stuff...college is kicking my tushies!

Huggerz

Lizzie


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long interval, college is really kicking my derriere! (not that I'm complaining as I loved my classes but the homework! Gads!)

Anyways, thank you HGRHfan35 for your ever patience-ness with me!

Thank you to all who read this story!

Enjoy!

…

The Intervention

Part 6

.

Hotch entered his hotel room late in the evening.

"So, how did it go?" a voice came from inside.

Hotch walked in and turned on the room overhead lights and saw Emily sitting on the bed, her head against the headboard. She was dressed in a plain T-shirt and shorts. Her long legs stretched out.

Hotch couldn't keep his eyes off them. He knew they were soft and smooth and recalled the night before where he spent quite a while worshipping those legs.

Emily smiled coyly as she watched him ogling at her legs and she began to rub her legs together slowly and seductively.

Hotch began to grin but shook his head, "Oh no, you don't. Not now. We need to talk."

Emily laughed, "I thought we had our talk already?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, "Not the same one, sweetheart. About today."

She nodded, "Okay. But after this talk, we are going to do something that does not involve talking. So, how did it go?" She asked again.

"Oh, to say the team is in shock is an understatement. I told them you're suspended as of this moment, duration unknown. Garcia seemed most guilty of the team, and so was JJ."

"Well, consider the fact that they were the ones that changed our ringtones, and when yours rang while we were interviewing the parents of the dead couple, I couldn't help but started to laugh!" Emily explained to him again.

"The parents wanted to sue you and the FBI for your unprofessionalism and that it added to their grieving. I told them that the matter will be addressed. That you will be suspended from the case and that suing the Bureau is not conducive at all as they cannot control emotions felt by their agents."

Emily looked at him incredulously and asked, "They believed that hogwash?"

He grinned more, "Oh, they did, especially when I gave them a stern look."

"Ah yes! The stern look! It is a scary and intimidating thing. But, thank you, Hotch. Thanks for saving my ass." She nodded.

"Not a problem. Can't have my girl get into so much trouble on the outside." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down a couple of times.

Emily giggled, "Outside?"

"Well, when you are with me, inside, like right now, you are allowed to get out of line. As a matter of fact, I'd prefer it. Outside means you're SSA Emily Prentiss, and you will have to maintain your professional side. And right now, you're teetering."

Emily rolled her eyes up, "You're making me sound as if I have a multi-personality issue here!" Then she frowned, "What about Strauss?"

Hotch looked at her, "She is back at Quantico. Something serious had happened in the Homeland Security Department. She couldn't tell me over the cell phone; not secured. So, she told me to handle it as best as I can. So, when we get back to Quantico, I'll be up to my eyeballs with politics, red tapes and whatever sundries she'll be coming up with. Although, I have to admit, she's been pretty calm and easy to work with lately. I wonder what's going on with her?"

Then another question hit her, "What about our revenge on them?"

Hotch stood up and turned around facing her, "Oh, this suspension is, coincidentally, part of the revenge. We're going to milk this and their guilt for all it's worth."

Emily laughed, "Oh, I really like this evil you! What brought it about it?"

Hotch shrugged, "I don't know. It seems that ever since you and I are…you know, together, I have to admit that I felt somewhat rejuvenated. A new me; my inner me coming out after it's been suppressed. I don't know how to describe it but I definitely felt some changes happening to me and from what I'm seeing? I like it and feel very comfortable with it. As for getting back at the ladies, I don't know. Maybe I do want to have some belated fun. I have been morose for too long and life is too short to not be happy. And I have you to thank for."

Hotch began to remove his jacket while contemplating what he had just said.

Emily watched him remove his jacket; her heart rate began to beat a little faster. Watching him remove his guns and credentials, as well as his cell phone and things from his pants pockets, she was fascinated; it seemed so domesticated. As if they have been together for a long while.

His tie was next and after that, his shirt.

Unconsciously, her nipples hardened when he removed his shirt, revealing his bare chest.

Emily spoke, her voice slight husky as she felt warm and fluttery at the sight of him, "So, are we done talking?"

His body hardened when he saw her hardened nipples through her T-shirt; she was not wearing a bra!

"Aaron?" She began to smile when she noticed his pants were tenting where his manhood was hiding.

"Uh…yeah. Is there something you wanted to talk about?" He was not focusing on her question much, his eyes dilated as he began to follow her hand which was trailing her chest, circling seductively between her breasts.

"No, I don't. There are other issues I do need to address…and um…" She was finding it hard to concentrate as well when he began to shed his pants as fast as he could without taking his eyes off her teasing hand.

"Yeah…me too. I think you might need some help with this issue…and if you wanted, I'll volunteer…" Removing his boxers last, he realized he was very much ready for her.

Emily licked her lips unconsciously as she was watching him remove his boxers, revealing a perfect specimen, in her opinion, of the man's most intimate part of the anatomy. She knew she was wet to the core as he finally climbed onto the bed.

Removing her hand from her breasts and placing it on her side, he leered at her, "Allow me to show you how it's done. You need a professional to demonstrate the art of fondling and pleasuring your beautiful and perfect breasts."

She nodded, her breaths was slightly rapid and short as she reveled in his touch. Her skin tingled and burned wherever he slowly touched her.

…

Garcia and JJ were roomed together and it was then that they were able to discuss more about Emily. Hotch had kept them busy after his abrupt announcement about Emily being suspended.

"So," Garcia began as she cleaned her eyeglasses.

"So," JJ repeated her friend. "Did you find out what happened?"

Shaking her head as she put the glasses back on, Garcia sighed, "No. Hotch was really good at keeping me busy with my laptops all day that I was not able to filch anything. And it's eating at me!"

"I tried to call Emily but it's going to her voicemail directly. Either she was told not to talk about anything or she is screening her calls."

"Jayje, do you think it's a hoax? I mean they must still be peeved at our tricks."

JJ arched a perfect eyebrow up, "A hoax? But don't forget, he called Strauss about whatever it was. And if it is a hoax, she would have called us and give us the heads-up. Right?"

Garcia looked worried, "I don't know. I'm confused." She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Look, I'm going to get some munchies, do you want anything?"

Normally, she would have refused; eating snacks near midnight was not her thing. But this situation was puzzling her, so JJ nodded her head.

"Anything with chocolate in it."

"Okie dokie. Be back in a bit." And she left.

As the snack machines were down the hallway of the hotel, Garcia walked quickly to the little alcove but as she passed the last room to her right, she stopped. There was giggling sounds that sounded just like Emily's. Garcia looked at the room number; this room was assigned to Hotch…and Emily's was a floor above them…

She did something she should not have done; she walked to the door and pressed her ear against it.

Her conscious was screaming at her; she should not be doing it. _Eavesdropping? This is so third grader! And Hotch's room? Girl, you're going to be in big, big trouble!_

She scrunched her face as she tried to listen.

_No…not there! Oh my…Aaron…_

_Emily! Watch it! It's a little sensitive there!_

_She giggled_

_That's why I wanted to touch it._

Garcia straightened up; _oh my god! This is no joke! Hotch and Emily are really doing it! Oh, I have got to let JJ know!_

Snacks forgotten, she dashed back to her room and realized that she had forgotten her key card.

Banging on the door, she loudly whispered, "JJ! It's me! Open the door!" She banged on the door more.

"Okay, okay! Stop that or you'll have everyone out of their rooms!" JJ glared at her friend when she opened the door.

As Garcia tried to get in, two doors opened from across their room. It was Dave, Derek and Reid.

"Is your room on fire or something?" Dave leaned out.

Garcia turned her head, "No! Get back in your room!"

Dave arched his brows, "What? I don't recall that I nominated you as my mommy."

Putting a finger on her lips, she shushed him, "Be quiet or they'll…I mean you'll wake everyone up!"

But nothing escaped Dave's notices, "Who's they?"

Derek and Reid had walked near her, Derek patted her shoulder, "Yeah, who are you talking about?"

"Nobody! It was just a general sentence. Now, be good little boys and go back to your beds!" Garcia hissed at them.

Dave shook his head, "Oh no. You have perked my curiosity. Spill, lady."

Garcia looked at JJ with panic, "Jayje! A little help here! Your liaison skills? Please?"

JJ walked out, "She's right, guys. It's nothing. She just forgot her keycard. You guys know how she panics at the teeniest thing!"

Garcia looked affronted at her friend, "Hey! I'm not that way! Thanks for your help…Friend."

JJ laughed nervously, "Look, it just came tumbling out. I didn't know why I said that either, okay?"

Dave looked at the other two men, "You guys smell something stinky here? Like bull poop?"

Derek nodded and watched Garcia and JJ.

Reid, a frown on his forehead, "Bull poop? I don't…"

Dave sighed, "Look kid, to spell it out, its bull shit, okay? The girls here are not telling us everything."

As if a light bulb came on Reid's crown, his expression changed to understanding. "Oh!" In his mind he privately thought that Dave should just say the word.

Alarmed, JJ hastily said, "Look fellas, I can assure you, there's nothing going on and if there is, you guys are bound to know already, being that you all are such profilers."

Dave shook his head, "What a crock of crap! Something happened." He frowned and then snapped his finger, "I got it!"

Garcia groaned aloud.

"It has something to do with Hotch…oh, and Emily, right?"

JJ pursed her lips; she couldn't lie to them.

"Alright, alright…but not out here in the hallway. Just come on in and we'll talk."

Derek grinned, "Oh! Some nice juicy gossip. I hoped it involved some slapping and tickling!"

"Derek!" both Garcia and JJ exclaimed together.

Derek closed the door and turned to them, "Look, if they are doing the nasty, you know there's gonna be something nas-ty going on!"

"Sugar, please…you don't know half of it!" Garcia said as she pulled out her laptop. But first, as soon as the men settled down on the beds, JJ began…from the beginning, from the conversation they had about Hotch and Emily.

…End of Part 6…

.

Please review!

Thank you,

Lizzie


	7. Chapter 7

The Intervention

Part 7

.

"So, you're saying they're really doing the nasty over there?" Derek pointed the direction of Hotch's room.

"I…I…overheard them. And I don't think they are play-acting this time." Garcia explained.

"But what about this afternoon? Her suspension?" Reid asked.

Dave turned to Garcia, "Did you find out anything?"

She shook her head.

"So, the million dollar question…what's next?" JJ asked.

No one answered; they were all looking around blankly.

Finally Reid spoke, "Why don't we ask them?"

"Because, genius, they are not going to answer to us at all." Derek pointed.

"Why not?" Reid asked again.

"What they do on their own time is not our concern."

JJ glanced over to Dave, who was sitting on the other bed; she spoke, "What about the Frat rules?"

Dave saw her glances, "Hey! That was many years ago."

JJ arched her brows, "You caused it. You're the one who started it all."

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus."

Reid studied JJ closely and opened his mouth but Garcia who saw his expression cut him, "Don't, sweetie! It was just a joke. Seriously, you need some courses on humanity."

Derek laughed, "Oh, he'll either fail or drive his professor to quit after the first day!"

The rest except Reid laughed.

Suddenly, JJ's cell phone rang; it was the police station. The police found another dead couple; method of killing was identical to the others.

She hung up the phone and looked at the team, "Fun time over, guys. Another couple found dead."

The men left the room for theirs to change.

JJ pressed the number to Hotch's cell, feeling bad that she had to interrupt something that was going good for her friends. If they were really together.

…

Hotch was deep asleep when his phone buzzed. It was JJ and he knew something had happened in their case.

Half of him didn't want to pick up the phone and the other half made him moved his hand and reached for the offending equipment.

He mumbled through his conversation with JJ and told her that he would be ready in ten minutes.

Reluctantly, he shook Emily as half of her body was lying on him.

"Sweetheart, I need to go. We have another dead couple."

Emily mumbled in her sleep; she was having a wonderful dream about Hotch…again. It brought a smile to her face.

She felt him nudged her and mistakenly thought he wanted more.

Still smiling, she lifted her head and opened her eyes, barely and sleepily. "Another round?" She asked as she pressed her body against him, arousing him.

Hotch smiled as he studied her; even half asleep, she still looked beautiful. _She is it, she is someone I want to spend the rest of my life with_, he thought.

"No sweetie. JJ just called, PD found another couple dead." He repeated.

"Oh. I guess we need to get dressed." She began to roll off him.

He held her still and said, "Have you forgotten you're suspended from this case? So, not we but I have to get going."

Emily groaned, "It's not fair. That old lady shouldn't be that touchy!"

"Sweetheart, she just lost her only daughter and son-in-law." He moved away from the bed and grabbed his go-bag. "I'm sorry. I agree with you but that's not the point."

Emily muttered something but was soon fast asleep.

Hotch watched her indulgently until he heard a car honk in the distance and he realized he had get dressed quickly or someone in his team would be knocking on his door.

He made it right at the ninth minute he told JJ.

As he put on his guns and credentials, pocketing his wallet and phone, he leaned over the bed and placed a gently kiss on her lips. She smiled but didn't awaken.

Hotch smiled too, and he hurried off to the door before the urge to strip his clothes and burrowed into the bed with Emily overcame his sense of duty.

Walking down the hallway, he met up with the team as they came out of their rooms.

The others noticed he was walking differently; a lighter gait. His face was nowhere near the dark frown he usually wore when bad news came.

JJ and Garcia glanced at each other and grinned; if he and Emily were indeed together, it seemed to be a good thing.

As they waited for the elevator, Derek spoke, "Hotch, I know Prentiss is suspended from the case but I think we need her with us, she's good at figuring out the crime scene. She can see much more than most of us."

Hotch thought for a moment. "I realize that, Derek. But that parent was very insistent."

"Hotch," JJ said. "Perhaps I could persuade her to relent on this. We tell her that we work as a team and without one; it would take longer to solve the case. This latest couple would be proof that we must all resources."

Dave nodded his head, "She's right, Aaron. We need Emily at the crime scene."

Hotch nodded; _why didn't he think of it!_

"Okay. Give her a call…" He looked at his watch; it was still early hours to make phone calls, "in about two hours."

JJ nodded.

"I'll go with her. I think if the two of us can do the talking, it would be more convincing." Dave offered.

JJ stared at him, "I'm more than capable of going by myself, Dave."

Dave opened his mouth to argue but Hotch cut him off.

"JJ, you know my rules about travelling out in the field alone." It was hard put to not forget the time when she went to interview the young lady when they were in California. The case of young women found dead and drained of blood. As it turned out, the person of interest was actually the UnSub who hit JJ on her head with a shovel. After that, Hotch made sure that no one on his team were to travel by themselves, even to interview families of victims.

JJ closed her eyes, "Yes Hotch."

_But why him?_ JJ gritted her teeth. There was something about Dave Rossi that made her uncomfortable.

No, he had never approached her in a threatening manner or had made any sexual advances. It was just her; her feelings got jumbled whenever they were alone. Before Will LaMontagne, she thought she had a crush on him but that was all; she had never acted on her crush. To her, at first, he seemed very intimidating what with his stature in the literary community. But as they, as a team, spent time with him more, she realized he was just like them, like any other person; only a lot smarter as far as profiling went.

She and Will were still together. Although lately there was a strain in their relationship as she had been travelling a lot. He knew what her job here at the BAU entailed; he had assured her that it would not play a part in their relationship but now? It was like the proverbial elephant in the room. But she couldn't help it; she loved her job as much as she loved her family! She was afraid that one of these days, he would put his foot down and make her choose; her job or her family.

It scared her as she wouldn't know how to answer that. And it added more stress for her.

And now this? Going out of town with just Dave?

She knew that he had some sort of feelings for her; too many times she caught him staring at her with a hungry look. It frightened and excited her at the same time. She tried to argue with herself; don't give into what he wants, what he desires.

She told herself to stop doing it, to not think too much. Change the subject.

"Okay. So, in the meantime I'll go to Emily's room and talk to her. She's screening her calls."

Hotch looked alarm, "Uh…No, I'll talk to her. Um, I need to talk to her anyways after yesterday."

The team looked at him with disbelief. _That man is lying!_ They were thinking along the same line.

They caught him and Emily now. It took a lot of control to not laugh at him.

"Hotch," Reid spoke up. "If Rossi and JJ leave now, they will arrive there early afternoon. So, how about I go to Emily and get things rolling. As for your talk with her, that can wait."

Now, the team, including Hotch, stared at Reid who began to blush.

"Who the heck are you? Where's Spencer Reid?" Garcia moved closer to him as she stared at him more. "Our Spencer Reid couldn't even know how to talk like that."

Reid tried to smile but instead, he stared at his shoes.

"I have to say, I kinda like this Reid." Derek grinned as he patted his young friend on his shoulder.

"No…I like the other one. The shy one, he's cuter." Garcia patted Reid's burning cheek.

Hotch shook his head. _Damn! How to explain to them that Emily was not in her room?_

Finally, he made the decision. The case had to be put on hold for the moment. He was not concentrating as usual and if he knew or suspected that his team had been guessing.

The 'act' he and Emily had given to JJ and Garcia had shown them that there was an inkling of his relationship with Emily.

What they had done, it showed that they were very comfortable with each other to 'perform' in a way no colleagues would do. They knew that something had changed between him and Emily and until he or she told them, literally from the horses' mouths, they would always speculate. And to him, it was not conducive for the team's morality.

The elevator finally arrived. As Hotch was in the front, he didn't step in as the team had expected him to.

"Hold on a moment." He held his hand up. "Give me a couple of minutes and we will talk."

The stunned team gaped at their Unit Chief as he stepped aside from them and pressed a number on his cell phone.

The team could not hear his side of the conversation but waited patiently. Each had a good idea what this was about and it was not about the case.

They looked at each other expectantly; _are Hotch and Emily finally 'coming out'?_

Hotch, finishing his phone call, walked to them. "If you will give me about half an hour of your time from this case, I promised you that all the questions you have will be answered honestly."

But before anyone could say anything, a door opened at the end of the hallway; it was Hotch's room.

No one came out but Hotch began walking towards the room. Not knowing what to do, the team followed him.

Could what Penelope said earlier be true? That Hotch was not alone in his room?

Derek finally admitted that he was wrong to doubt his baby girl, that Hotch and Emily doing the…Derek shook his head, trying not to picture his friends being very intimate.

Dave was grinning as well; _it is about damn time!_ Aaron had been dancing that same dull dance for some time now. It was great to see his friend looking less stressed and stoic. _Thank you, Emily!_

JJ and Garcia were clutching each other's hands tightly as they followed Hotch; they were happy for the two.

Oh yes, it had to be it. They did it! Putting them together, it was about time Emily and Hotch to be honest with each other and confess their feelings for each other.

Strauss had been cunning to suggest that they really needed to work it out and the only way was to push them together, alone.

Now, the two ladies were close to squealing with joy for their dear friends.

Reid…his frown back on his forehead had wondered what the whole deal was. After he had heard the audio track Garcia played earlier, the one where Hotch and Emily play-acted having sex, he knew that it was not real, more forced, as if they were reading from a script. And he couldn't imagine Hotch saying those things. He knew Emily was capable of anything, including pulling a practical joke like that. So, in his mind he had already processed the impossibility of them being so vocal.

Now, as he trailed behind, he shrugged his shoulders; if Hotch and Emily were a couple, he had figured the probability of the lasting relationship between two co-workers. Interoffice affairs hardly ever lasted. He recalled overhearing plentiful conversations of various agents in one relationship after another. He didn't understand how human mating process could be complex. He preferred monogamy; if he ever found the one, he intended to stay with her for a very long time. He knew his chances were slim; looking at his relationship with the actress Lila Archer from California, their long-distance relationship lasted 44 days. She had moved on since to other male actors. And Austin from Atlanta, another long-distance relationship that lasted a little longer, 61 days, but again, Austin found someone who was closer to home.

Maybe one day, he would find the one. Preferably very close to home. Within 30 miles from his work and home geographically.

"Spence? Coming?" JJ had turned to see that he had slowed his steps, thus trailing behind.

Looking up and saw JJ, his first crush which thankfully faded to a more sisterly/brotherly relationship, he smiled as he picked up his pace and joined the rest.

Whatever happened within the room, he was sure it was going to be a very good thing for his friends. Hotch really deserved this newfound relationship; Hotch needed a companion who understood his job, tolerate his moodiness and matched his tenacity and integrity. Emily needed a companion who was an alpha male type to match her strength and passion.

As he saw it, Hotch and Emily were perfect for each other. Reid admired them all the more.

Now, he needed to find an Emily type, although not as strong willed as her but someone of equal intelligence to match his.

He shook his head at the unconventional way JJ and Garcia had pulled to get Hotch and Emily together.

And to their credit, it worked.

Maybe…just one of these days…he might work up the courage and asked these two to help him break the ice with Agent Sharon Richards of White Collar Crime unit.

…The End…

.

So…we came to the end! They achieved their goal; Hotch and Emily are together, finally!

A very wonderful and much gratitude to my beta for which, without her help and beta'ing skills and a lot of patience, this story would not have been what it is! Thank you HGRHfan35! You are a god-send to me!

To MummaCass - this story is for you! Without your prompt – and it was a very long prompt, this story would not have taken root! Thank you Cass!

And to all the readers; Thank You so much for giving this story a chance! And thank you to those who reviewed and the ones reviewing every chapter, wow! You guys rock! Thank you!

Luvz and Huggerz!

Lizzie

By the way…I'm open to suggestions to an epilogue or if you have any ideas to H/P stories! Give me a 'shout'!


End file.
